villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Philip FitzRoyce
Philip FitzRoyce is the secondary antagonist of the 1983 film Jaws 3 (originally Jaws 3-D). Philip FitzRoyce is a British oceanographer and photographer who is friends with another British oceanographer and photographer named Jack Tate. Both immigrated from England to the United States to do underwater research and preserve the sea animals in order to put them on display at SeaWorld. He was portrayed by the late Simon MacCorkindale. Personality And Interests Philip is interested in doing research and experiments on various sea animals at SeaWorld, primarily big ones like sharks and has hopes of making money off of his research and experiments. He is also interested in undersea photography. Philip is extremely cunning, deceitful, manipulative, deceptive, greedy, rude, pompous, dishonest, and vituperative. His co-oceanographer, Jack Tate is also interested in research and experiments, but in contrast to Philip, he isn't cocky or greedy. Philip decides to capture a Great White shark and put it in captivity. He and Jack go along with Mike Brody and Kathryn "Kay" Morgan, an employee for SeaWorld. The team captures a small Great White shark to put it up for display, Philip hopes that the shark can be seen by the visitors of Sea World and to get attention from the media. The visitors watch the shark swim. But, before the shark can be photographed, it dies because Great White sharks don't do well in captivity and Philip is not aware of the fact that Great Whites don't do well in captivity. Following the death of the shark, a majority of the staff at SeaWorld (particularly Kay and Michael) mistrust Philip due to his arrogance, greed, and dishonesty. Fate While the pumps are still on, Philip and Jack lure the shark into one of the corners that lead to the pump system. After the two successfully trap the shark, Jack swims back to the surface. Philip pokes the shark in order to make it dizzy so he can kill it with a grenade. Unfortunately, he gets caught in the mouth of the shark and is crushed to death. After Jack gets up to the surface, he gets worried and asks one of the maintenance workers if Philip came up. The worker tells Jack that he doesn't know where Philip was or what happened to him. The pumps are then shut off and Jack calls for Phillip to "pull the pin", meaning pull the pin on the grenade, but there's still no answer. Jack cries hysterically after not hearing a reply from his mentor. Later, the shark swims into the control room cornering Kay and Mike. When the shark opens its mouth, Mike notices that the now deceased Philip is still holding the unexploded grenade. Mike grabs a metal pole and bends it in order to blow the shark up. Mike misses several times. Luckily, he succeeds at pulling the pin and the shark blows up. Gallery Philip_-_he_got_in_my_way.jpg|Philip being smug. Philip Fitzroyce smoking.jpg|"If we kill this Beastie on camera, I can guarantee you immediate coverage!" Philip_having_a_drink.jpg|Philip having a drink. Philip_dining_with_Jack_and_Calvin.jpg|Philip dining with Jack and Calvin. Jack_Tate.jpg|Philip's assistant, Jack Tate. Philip_discussing_on_how_to_get_the_people_out_and_catch_the_shark.jpg|Philip discussing on how to get the people out and catch the shark. Philip_talking_with_Jack_on_luring_the_shark.jpg|Philip talking with Jack on luring the shark. Philip_carrying_a_camera.jpg|Philip carrying a camera. Philip_about_to_poke_the_shark.jpg|Philip about to poke the shark. Philip_gets_eaten.jpg|Philip dies Philip's hand.jpg|Philip's hand holding the unexploded grenade. Pull_the_pin,_Philip!.jpg|"Pull the pin, Phillip!" Jack_bawling_his_eyes_out.jpg|Jack bawling his eyes out. Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Category:Wealthy Category:Doctors and Scientists